Time Rip
by TatraMegami
Summary: there is a time rip and the Gundam piolets go back in time


Time Rip   
  
  
  


"Hi guys, sorry I'm late," Serena said as she reached the temple, out of breath. 

"As usual," Raye said. 

Serena glared at her. 

"So what happened this time Serena?" Lita asked. 

"My mom told me to clean my room, and after I cleaned my room I had a snack and then Sammy stole my comic book and I had to get it back and then Luna reminded me and I rushed here," Serena told them. 

They all sighed, except for Serena. 

"So let's get to business we've wasted enough time already," Mina said. 

"Let's go in," Raye replied.   
  


Half and hour later 

"I'm hungry," Serena whined. 

"You're always hungry Serena," Raye replied. 

"I'm hungry too," Mina said. 

"Let's all go out to eat, ok?" Lita asked. 

"Yeah!" Serena and Mina shouted together. 

"Fine, I'm going in to change," Raye said. 

"How about you Amy?" Lita asked. 

"Okay, I need a break any way," Amy replied, shutting her math book. 

After Raye came out, they left to go to a diner that Lita had heard about.   
  


Heero sat driving the truck that held his gundam and listening to the other pilots talk on the radio. 

"So where are we going, Heero?" Duo asked. 

"We're going to the OZ base that they're building Aries at, remember," Heero replied. 

"I know I was just getting you to take part in the conversation," Duo said, laughing. 

Heero sighed. Suddenly there was a flash of light. 

"What was that?" Quatre asked. 

"I don't know, let's land the planes," Duo replied. 

"There is an abandoned airport a mile away," Wufei said. 

Quatre, Duo, and Wufei flew to the abandoned airport while Heero, and Trowa drove there. 

Quatre, Duo, and Wufei landed their planes and got out, while Trowa and Heero parked the trucks. 

"So let's go to a diner and find out where we are," Duo said. 

Quatre and Wufei nodded, Trowa shrugged, and Heero didn't say anything. 

"Come on then, let's go," Duo said, as they left.   
  


The girls had just gotten to the end of the temple stairs when Trista walked up. 

"Hi girls," Trista said. 

"Hey Trista," the girls replied. 

"I just wanted to let you know that there was a rip in time, and five people got through," Trista told them before walking away. 

"Thank you, we'll be on alert," Amy said. 

Then the continued to the diner.   
  


The gundam piolets just past the fifth diner that they had seen. 

"Duo what was wrong with that one?" Quatre asked. 

"Too fancy" Duo replied. 

They walked past two more diners before Duo choose one. 

"Finally," Heero said. 

They went in and ordered their food. 

They were waiting for their food when they heard the people talking in the other booth. 

"Is there any pizza left?" 

"Serena you just ate a burger and four pieces of pizza!" 

"Yeah do you want a meatball body to go with your meatball head?" 

"Not funny, Raye," the girl named Serena said. 

"Is there any pizza left?" 

"Mina you ate as much as Serena!" 

"Yeah but I said I was hungry," the girl named Mina replied. 

"Hey Duo, they eat as much as you do," Heero said. 

"Not funny!" Duo yelled. 

"Hello I'm Serena," A girl from the other table, with blonde hair in a weird hairdo said. 

"Her hair looks like a pair of meat balls, don't you think Heero?" Duo whispered to Heero. 

"I'm Raye, that's Amy," another girl with black hair said, pointing to a blue haired girl with a book, then she pointed to a brown haired girl and said. "That's Lita." 

"I'm Mina," a blonde hair girl with a red bow in her hair said. 

"I'm Duo, that's Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and that's Heero," Duo said. 

Both groups finished their food. 

"Come on guys let's go home," Trowa said. 

All the guys stood up, said bye to the girls and left.   
  


As soon as the guys left the girls stood up and left. 

"Hey I can still see them, I'm gonna fallow them, who's with me?" Mina asked. 

"Oh me!" Serena said waving her hand in the air. 

"I'll go with you, the one named Trowa reminds me of my old boyfriend," Lita said. 

"Well they are pretty cute so I guess I'll come," Raye said. 

"I'll pass I got to study for the test tomorrow," Amy said. 

"Okay, let's go!" Mina said. 

They walked away, Amy in the direction of her home, and the other four girls after the boys. 

The four girls fallowed the boy to a news stand where Quatre bought a news paper. They waled a little farther and then Quatre stopped and said, "It's the year 2000!" 

"What?!" the other four boys said. 

"Let's head back to head quarters and talk, or people will think we're nuts," Heero said. 

They started walking again. 

"That was weird, they didn't know that it was the year 2000!" Serena said. 

"Yeah they might be from the negaverse," Lita said. 

"Let's split up, Mina ans Serena will keep fallowing them and Lita and I will go tell Amy," Raye replied. 

"Right," the three other girls said together. 

They split up, Raye and Lita in the direction that they had come from, and Mina and Serena after the piolets. 

Serena and Mina fallowed the piolets a little bit longer before they came to the abandoned airport. The piolets went in to the airport. 

"This is where they live?" Serena asked. 

"I'm gonna tell the scouts about this," Mina said as she took out her communicator. "Hey guys we found out where they live," Mina said. 

"Okay come to the temple and we'll do a fire reading on them," Raye replied. 

"Right we'll be there as soon as we can," Mina said. 

Then they started off to the temple.   
  


Mean while the gundam piolets sat at a table talking. 

"I don't believe it, 2000!" Duo said. 

"It's not a trick, the papers wouldn't do that," Quatre replied. 

"We should stay in the airport and just go out to get something to eat," Trowa said. 

"I'm gonna go check Wing Zero," Heero said as he went out. 

"Yeah Death Scythe could use some repair," Duo said, fallowing Heero. 

"I'm gonna make sure Heavyarms doesn't need any more bullets," Trowa said fallowing the two gundam piolets. 

"I'm gonna check on Altron," Wufei said walking after the three piolets. 

Quatre fallowed him.   
  


Serena and Mina had just gotten to the temple. 

"The other girls are inside," Raye said. 

They walked inside, all the scouts sat down. It was only the inner scouts there. 

"Well where do they live?" Lita asked. 

"They live at the abandoned airport a few blocks away from the diner," Mina told them. 

"An abandoned airport, weird," Lita said. 

"There were three planes and two trucks there too, and I don't think they're supposed to be," Serena said. 

"Let's start the fire reading," Raye said. 

She sat down in front of the fire. 

"Oh great fire, tell us who the those guys are," Raye chanted. 

Pictures flashed through the fire. Giant robots. What looked to be space stations. Men in uniforms. Two of the giant robots fighting in space. 

"What does it mean Raye?" Serena asked. 

"I don't know meat ball head, what do you think Amy?" Raye asked. 

"I think that they might be the people who went through the time rip," Amy replied. 

"Lets go find Trista, we'll split up and look," Mina said. 

"Yeah, let's go," Lita said. 

They got up and split up. Amy and Lita, Mina and Raye, and Serena went back to the airport. 

Amy and Lita were walking down the street near the arcade. 

"Hey there she is with Amara and Michelle," Amy said. 

"Trista wait up!" Lita yelled. 

They ran over to the three. When Amy got there she pulled out her communicator and called the other girls and told them that they found Trista. 

"Trista we think we found the five people who got through the time rip," Lita said. 

"You did?" Trista asked. 

"Yeah, we met five young men today at a diner, and Mina, Serena, Lita, and Raye fallowed them," Amy said and then let Lita tell them the rest. 

"We fallowed them for a while and one of them bought a news paper, looked at the date and almost yelled '_it's the year 2000!_' like he didn't know what date it was. And the weird thing was that the other four didn't know either! Then we split up, Mina and Serena went after the boys and fallowed them to the abandoned airport. They came back and we had a fire reading and we decided that we should spit up and find you," Lita finished. 

"There are the others," Amy said. 

"Sorry we took so long, we were across town," Raye said as soon as the reached the five girls. 

"I'll take you to the airport now," Mina said as soon as she caught her breath. 

Mina stated walking in the direction of the airport and the others fallowed.   
  


Quatre walked out of the airport to go get some food. 

He was walking down the street when he bumped in to some one. The person was up emedently got up. 

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking were I was going and I bumped into you," she said. 

Quatre got up and looked at her, she was one of the girls they met at the diner. 

"That's okay, aren't you on of the girls from the diner?" Quatre asked. 

"Uh, yeah," Serena replied. 

Quatre was about to ask what she was doing, when there was a beeping noise. Serena looked at her wrist. 

"I have to go, I'll see you later," Serena said as she walked off. 

She walked for a little bit and then looked at her wrist again. She stood there for a while and then ran off. 

Quatre shrugged and continued down the street.   
  


Serena walked a bit and answered her communicator. 

"Serena there's a monster at the park, we need Sailor Moon," Amy said. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Serena replied. 

She ran into an ally way and transformed into Sailor Moon. Then she ran off to the park. 

The scouts were fighting another energy sucking monster. Mars and Mercury had been drained. 

"Hold it!" A voice yelled just as the monster was about to drain Venus. 

"Who are you?" the monster asked. 

"I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, and on behalf of the moon I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Sailor Moon said. 

"**JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!**" Jupiter yelled, her attack made the monster let go of Venus. 

"**NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!**" 

"**URANUS WORLD SHAKING!**" 

The attacks hit the monster at the same time, making it scream out in pain. 

"Sailor Moon, your turn now!" Venus yelled. 

Sailor moon nodded. 

"**MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!**" The attack hit the monster, turning it to dust. 

"Let's get over to these young men you were telling us about," Neptune said 

"Sure," Sailor Moon replied. 

They de-transformed and walked off. They walked until they had almost reached the airport and then transformed.   
  


Quatre had just gotten back with the food, when eight girls that were dressed in short skirts came in. 

"Who are you?" Heero asked, pointing his gun at them. 

"We're the sailor scouts, campions of love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon." 

"I'm Sailor Mercury." 

"Sailor Mars." 

"Sailor Jupiter." 

"I'm Sailor Venus." 

"I'm Sailor Neptune." 

"Sailor Uranus." 

"I'm Sailor Pluto." 

"Do people always get visits from the sailor scouts?" Wufei asked. 

"No, only when there is something important, like a monster," Sailor Moon replied. 

"What year is it where you come from?" Pluto asked. 

"The year after colony 195," Trowa replied. 

"Mercury, I'll need your help finding the time rip," Pluto said. 

"Okay," Mercury replied. 

"You guys stay here, we'll be back," Pluto said, before she and Mercury disappeared. 

"Where did they go?" Duo asked. 

"They went to the time gates," Neptune replied. 

"We have to go, see you," Uranus said. 

Neptune and Uranus left. 

"Can we sit down?" Jupiter asked. 

"Sure," Quatre replied. 

They sat down and the piolets started eating.   
  


Sailor Mercury and Pluto were at the gates of time searching for the time rip. Mercury had her computer and Pluto was looking thru the strands of time. 

"Pluto I think I found it," Mercury told Pluto the location of the rip. 

"It's only a few miles away from the last one," Pluto replied. 

"I'll tell the others," Mercury said. 

She disappeared and reappeared in the airport. 

"We found the location of the rip," Mercury told the piolets the location of the time rip. 

"Thank you," Quatre said. 

"You're welcome," Venus replied. 

"Let's get our trucks and carriers," Heero said. 

The piolets nodded and every one went outside. 

The piolets got into their carriers and started the engines. 

"Bye, hope you make it back to your own time!" Sailor Moon yelled. 

The planes took off and the trucks drove off. A few minutes later Pluto appeared. 

"They made it back to their own time," she said. 

"Good," Mars replied. 

They all left and went home.   
  


The piolets drove/flew off. They drove/flew for a bit and then there was a flash of light. 

"Do you think we're back?" Duo asked. 

"Yeah, I see Mobil suits," Trowa replied. 

They continued to the OZ base. 


End file.
